


Cold Days

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Leonard much prefers the warmth of the summer.
Relationships: Joanna McCoy & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You
Series: Fall Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 13





	Cold Days

“I miss when it was actually warm outside.” Leonard grumbled.

You laughed when you looked over at him. He was in a heavy coat, his arms crossed, holding it snug to his body as he buried his chin into a scarf. What made it even funnier was that you were only in an old academy hoodie.

“Len, it’s not even that cold!” You told him.

“Says the northerner.” He grumbled. You were on shore leave for the holiday and you had been enjoying some warmer Georgia weather but it had suddenly gotten much colder. You had enjoyed it, but apparently Leonard felt much differently.

“Joanna doesn’t seem to be bothered,” You pointed out. His daughter was happily playing away on the park’s playground.

“Well she is running around.”

“Do you need us to start running?” You teased.

“No, I am fine on the bench here, thank you,” He grumbled, “I’ll just hope she gets bored soon.”

You chuckled at him, knowing that Joanna wasn’t going to be done playing anytime soon. “Here,” You scooted closer to him, leaning your head on his shoulder and wrapping your arms around his torso. “I’ll share my warmth.”

Leonard opened up a bit so that he could wrap his arm around you. He did revel in the warth you provided, but he also was just happy to have you close to him.

He leaned over to plant a soft kiss on the crown of your head. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” You smiled, “This was just my way of tricking you into pda”

Leonard rolled his eyes at you but just pulled you further into his embrace as you both watched as Joanna had fun with her friends.


End file.
